bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP: Tengu
Tengu (天狗, "Heavenly Dog") is a mysterious being, whom is encountered in the spiritual world by the recently deceased Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She is first seen guarding a Temple of Bishamonten housing a legendary relic and is extremely skilled in the art of swordsmanship. Although she doesnt reveal her name, she allows Yamamoto to call her Tengu-Miko (天狗巫女, Tengu Shrine Maiden), due to her appearance. Her motivations remain unclear but she seems content to provide aid to Yamamoto when it is required. Appearance This shrine maiden appears like a beautifully crafted porcelain doll that has been bestowed life by the gods themselves. Hair; dark as the night itself, reflects light like the surface of water, hanging over piercing ruby eyes, a window to ancient wisdom and knowledge. Wreathed in a white kimono made of the finest silk, with perfect folds, held together by an obi as dark as her ebony hair. She would have appeared as the consumate vision of beauty, but the tell-tale wings of a crow sprout from her backside hint at her true nature. Personality Beautiful, eloquent, and graceful, Tengu (as others call her), is a stoic priestess of the Temple of Bishamonten. She tends to her duties with a practiced calm and content rarely seen in individuals, especially given that she has been attending to the Temple for centuries, rarely venturing off for more than food and information. Yet to those who find themselves in her presence, the pretenses of before are gradually stripped away as her true persona bears itself. While immensely skilled and powerful in the art of swordsmanship, Tengu is a bit ditzy, and forgetfull. She tends to go about her business diligently but more often than not ends up making rather simple mistakes, such as using her hauchiwa, a magical fan capable of conjuring powerful winds, to remove debri from the temple. Only to forget that its winds are hurricane force, and ends up trashing sections of the temple. For this reason, various parts of the temple are always in disarray and in constant repair. Trespassers who seek to take the riches of the temple are left bewildered as this warrior maiden fends off intruders with whatever implements she has on hand. Her absentminded nature tends to make her forget her actual weapon, though this in now way inhibits her ability to fight. She has a horrible memory especially in regards to people, whom she claims "all look alike", often forgetting whom she is talking with mid-conversation. Even those who frequent the temple daily must contend with the fact that she cant even recall that they've been visiting everyday for the past century or two. Tengu is a rather fickle spiritual being which changes sporadically, depending on her mood. At times, she can be rather inquisitive; incessently asking her patrons trivial questions to outright hostility for even the smallest slight, such as wearing dirty footwear on the temple grounds (despite the fact that the temple is in desperate need of cleaning). Her strange mannerisms, eccentricity and swordsmanship have gained her a mixed reputation. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Behind the Scenes Tengu is the fourth female character I've created who is inspired by the Touhou. The character in question is Shameimaru Aya, as both are Tengu.